cretefandomcom-20200213-history
Rutkowski
=Rutkowski= Not actually a single senator but a political dynasty that helped found the Civic Party and as of the time of writing consist of Rutkowski I, Rutkowski II and Rutkowski III. Rutkowski Dynasty during the Dark Ages During the Dark Age of Crete the Rutkowski family was a noble family that invested a lot of money on construction projects within infrastructure. They soon rose to become one of the more influental families of Crete and played a large part of rebuilding Crete after it's fall many years before. Ferdinidas Rutkowski I Ferdinidas Rutkowski was one of the founding members of the Civic Party within the Cretan Senate and had the first name on the first party roster. He was known in the senate for his inter-party co-operation including proposing the Court Oversight Law, which is still in effect over a century later. He also worked for the installation of the irrigations in Thracia and Gortyn. He was, during this time, also often accused of being a short-sighted fool due to his support of the disasterous No to Despots Act, a vote that he would defend until his death at the hand of Phillip Helladid the Elder and a vote that despite it's disasterous results cemented his place in history as a staunch opponent of tyrants and despots everywhere. Ferdinidas Rutkowski was part of the riots on Gortyn against Helladid's illegal execution of a rival and was arrested and sentenced to death in 520 AVC following the fall of the First Republic. Carlinas Rutkowski II Carlinas Rutkowski, second son of Ferdinidas, was followed in his father's footsteps and took leadership of the Civic Party during the dictatorship of Helladid. During his leadership of the Civic Party the party not only rose to a higher number of members than ever before or after but also became the main opponents of Helladid and suffered persecution as a result. Carlinas himself was repeatedly punished for proposing the Restore the Republic Act(which called for the execution of Helladid and restoration of the Republic) every single session during the dictatorship. Following Phillip Helladid the Younger's formation of the Second Republic Carlinas lost a lot of political clout. The senators that had flocked to the Civic Party during the dictatorship now returned to their respective factions to resume their work where they had left it before the dictatorship. This, together with the proclamation of amnesty that was approved by both the Lower and Upper House of the Senate, ment that the revolutionary trials that Carlinas wanted to set up got abandoned for a more reconcilionary measure. In the decaded that followed Carlinas grew tired of the increasingly reactionary sentiment, both of the Senate and his own party, and in the end he left the party his family helped form to join the Populists which he remained a member of until his death in the botched uprising of Nikon Pytheid in 573 AVC where he died defending the would-be dictator at the final battle of Lamia. Emunidas Rutkowski III Emunidas, the first son of the late Carlinas, took the seat in the Senate following his father's support of Nikon Pytheid. An idealist, like his forefathers, he worked to increase the rights and gains of the workers that built Crete as well as provide a path of citizenship for the slaves and freemen of the Republic. Not content with the Populist Party he joined the now splinter party the Progressive Party as he saw them as the only way to resinstate proper democracy in the increasingly reactionary oligarchic system of the Second Republic. However, he soon came to blows with the party leadership and after only five years he left the party to join the small and by then irrelevant Labour Party, also known as the Radical Civics. Party Leader Rahmbo soon promoted Emunidas to Party Secretary and had him write down a proper manifesto for the small party. Within a few days it was finished and the Worker's Party was formed. With Senator Rahmbo mostly taking a quiet role in the party, Emunidas reworked the image of the party using the manifesto as his base. His idealism and willpower comprimised with a willingness to compromise for a greater future ment that the party grew from two representatives to a high of eight senators in 615 AVC. During the civil war between the Third and Second Republic the Worker's Party was officially neutral, prefering the Third Republic's governance but was unwilling to go into battle to fight against their brothers and sisters. Instead, some senators provided economical means for the Third Republic and paid for some of the troops and equipment of the revolutionaries. When the civil war appeared to end with a stand-still he was one of the more vocal proponents of a surrender to the rebels, with amnesty, in order to avoid further bloodshed and weakening of the Cretan State. Following the end of the war